


Switched

by piper1967



Category: Harry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piper1967/pseuds/piper1967
Summary: During year five in Hogwarts, one day Sirius and Lily woke up and found that they suddenly switched their bodies.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 4





	Switched

小天狼星和莉莉在五年级的某一天身体互换了

灵感来源电影：《女男变错身》

——————————————

当15岁的莉莉·伊万斯在格兰芬多五年级男寝室那张舒适的四柱床醒来，迎面是一英尺外詹姆·波特那张睡得香甜的死猪脸时，此时睡得迷迷糊糊的她还没有意识到发生了什么。

“啊————————————”

一阵有辱大脚板高冷光辉形象的高分贝尖叫声在清晨的格兰芬多塔楼回荡。

莉莉·伊万斯，格兰芬多院花，霍格沃茨最漂亮的几个女生之一，魁地奇大明星詹姆·波特心上人，在她把詹姆·波特、莱姆斯·卢平和迷迷糊糊的彼得·佩德鲁成功吵醒之后，终于意识到了自己不是在睡梦中莫名其妙地被空运到男寝，而是——

她变成了小天狼星·布莱克！

“大脚板，你怎么了？”詹姆·波特揉了揉他那个乱糟糟的鸡窝头，戴上眼镜，一把掀开被子，此时詹姆再次迎来了十分不小天狼星的尖叫声——

“詹姆·波特，你为什么没穿衣服睡觉！！”小天狼星，或者说此时的莉莉正缩在被窝里，伸出一只颤巍巍的手，指着詹姆大吼。

此时刚刚被吵醒的詹姆波特还没意识到发生了什么，他疑惑地打了个哈欠，上前两步，一屁股在小天狼星的床边坐下，然后习惯性揉了揉后者的脑袋。

“大脚板，你别吵了，安静一会，昨晚我们去禁林回来太晚了，我还没睡好——”詹姆一边打哈欠一边小声叨念着。

“昨晚你们什么？”此时被詹姆摸头的身为级长的莉莉·伊万斯突然意识到些许不对劲，她猛地起身，然后低头一看，发现——

“啊————”又是一阵不符合大脚板形象的尖叫。

詹姆·波特确定自己今天早上别想逃课睡懒觉了。

——————————————————

这可能是詹姆·波特认识小天狼星·布莱克五年来他穿戴最整齐的一次。他的衬衫整整齐齐，一丝不苟，没有任何皱褶，一排扣子扣到了最后一颗，而且居然还破天荒地打起了领带？什么时候小天狼星·布莱克居然会好好打领带了？——并且他还执意要去厕所换衣服，詹姆奇怪地多看了他两眼，被小天狼星狠狠一瞪，那一瞬间詹姆有一阵熟悉又说不上来的感觉——哎，詹姆挠了挠自己乱糟糟的鸡窝头，叹了口气，真是奇怪的一天。

穿戴完毕背上书包的掠夺者四人组从格兰芬多男寝的楼梯上走下来，领头是怒气冲冲的小天狼星——詹姆怀疑他可能昨晚没睡好有起床气，其次是一脸懵逼的又透着些许疲惫的莱姆斯·卢平，接着就是还在不断打哈欠的詹姆·波特和彼得·佩德鲁。

不过当詹姆·波特看到莉莉·伊万斯那抹倩影时，就如同被一只匈牙利树蜂在耳边嘶吼过一般，一瞬间他的睡意全没了。

今天的莉莉·伊万斯并没有穿格兰芬多的院袍，她上半身只穿着一件单薄的白色衬衫，最上面的几颗扣子没有扣好，而下摆又被随意地绑起来，露出盈盈一握的腰，往下是格兰芬多红黄配色的麻瓜超短裙，一双修长笔直的美腿，脚下蹬着一双深棕色的切尔西靴。今天的莉莉青春无敌，看起来火辣又正点。

太辣了，太正点了，不愧是他的心爱的姑娘，詹姆·波特正想对着莉莉吹声口哨，表达自己心中的极度欣赏仰慕之情，不料莉莉倒是先对他吹了一个。

“早上好，叉子，看起来不错。”吹完口哨的莉莉对詹姆笑了笑，伊万斯居然对他笑了？詹姆·波特感觉自己现在应该是在做梦。

“你！你——”此时走在前面的小天狼星却突然发声了，他脸上的震惊并不比詹姆少，只是看上去并不是惊讶于莉莉此时的装扮和举止，而像是——詹姆也说不上来。

“我怎么了？”那个衣着劲爆打扮火辣莉莉扭过头对小天狼星咧嘴一笑，她挑了挑眉，一只手叉腰，看上去得意洋洋，让人有一种恶作剧得逞的感觉。

砰地一声，小天狼星一把将手里的书包直接扔了，他怒气冲冲地迈着大步向自己原本的身体走去，那架势令人以为他们准备打上一架。

“喂喂，大脚板，大脚板，你——”詹姆急忙在后面喊他，但是没有用。

“你怎么能不系衬衫扣子！”当詹姆·波特听到大脚板对伊万斯吼出这一句时，他使劲揉揉了自己的耳朵，还以为是因为昨晚没睡好出现了幻觉。

但是下一秒，整个格兰芬多公共休息室的人都目睹了小天狼星·布莱克大步上前，然后伸出微微颤抖的修长手指，红着脸低下头，给莉莉伊万斯一个一个地系上她胸前的衬衫扣子，并且与此同时莉莉还双手叉腰，仰着脑袋，神色懒散又带着些许傲慢，一副无所谓也不抗拒的模样。

“月亮脸，告诉我，我现在看到的是....”

“是，是真的，叉子，大脚板在给伊万斯系扣子，他现在在整理她的衬衫了...”卢平给詹姆现场解说。

说话间詹姆·波特看到小天狼星气呼呼地把自己的校袍脱下，紧接着非常自然地半蹲了下去，围在了伊万斯纤细的腰间，并仔细系好（现场围观的好几位女生倒吸了一口气）。垂下来的校袍遮住了她那双美丽修长而笔直的双腿，那一瞬间詹姆默默在心里遗憾。

不过现在詹姆·波特迫切希望自己是在做梦了，他感觉自己无法思考，需要一个解释。于是詹姆·波特走上前，习惯性把手搭在还在整理莉莉衣着的小天狼星的肩膀上，正准备开口时却被后者毫不留情地直接甩开。

“不要碰我，波特。”小天狼星用他从没有听过的厌恶的声音对他恶狠狠地说道。

彻底傻在那仿佛中了石化咒的詹姆·波特目送着小天狼星站起身，拉起莉莉·伊万斯的手，不等大家反应过来之前便飞速离开。

“回见——”倒是莉莉被小天狼星拉着走的时候还不忘回头对詹姆抛了个飞吻，挥了挥手，看起来好像他们昨晚刚约过会似的。

“梅林——”莱姆斯一只手扶额，摇了摇头。

——————————————————

整个早餐的时间小天狼星和莉莉都没有出现，格兰芬多的院桌上窃窃私语，都在讨论刚才公共休息室发生的事，可是谁也不知道他们去了哪里。詹姆·波特越来越担心，虽然大脚板今天对他的态度很不友好，还当着他的面对莉莉·伊万斯举止亲密，但是詹姆本着兄弟一场，还是把他的书包带上了。

今天上午第一节是魔药课，本来詹姆打算逃课睡觉的，现在反正他也是睡不着了，詹姆和卢平彼得在掠夺者贯常坐的教室最后一排坐下，刚摆好自己的坩埚时，就看到莉莉和小天狼星一前一后地进来了。

现在莉莉看起来有点儿不耐烦，她风风火火地闯进来，西弗勒斯·斯内普正准备和她打招呼，可是莉莉就像没看见一样直接略过。她走到最后一排，在大脚板的位置一屁股坐下，然后翘起了二郎腿，那漫不经心的样子活像——活像詹姆熟悉的那个小天狼星。

而小天狼星呢，皱着眉头，看上去心事重重闷闷不乐，他默不作声地拉开斯内普座位旁的椅子。

“西弗，你的天平借我用一下。”坐下来的小天狼星顺手拢了拢自己的头发，然后转过头很自然地对斯内普说。

一瞬间吵吵闹闹的魔药课教室安静下来，就在此时小天狼星身体里的莉莉这才发现自己已经不是原来的身体了。

啊，真该死。

砰地一声，药水瓶砸落在地四分五裂的声音。

“你...你刚才叫我什么？”斯内普回过头，装在小天狼星躯壳里的莉莉发现他脸上的表情可以用惊恐来形容。

“他叫你鼻涕精！”此时已经从最后一排冲过来的莉莉真身一把就将小天狼星从座位上拉起来，然后对斯内普翻了一个巨大的白眼。

“去那里。”莉莉用下巴指了指掠夺者那。

“哼，休想让我坐在詹姆·波特那个自大狂旁边。”小天狼星双臂抱在胸前，看上去非常不满。

被点名的詹姆疑惑地望向自己的好兄弟：“大脚板，你刚才说我什么？”

“他，他说你很帅——”莉莉立马回答道，然后对一旁翻白眼发出哼声的小天狼星使了好几个眼色，后者黑着脸什么话也没说，两个人又一前一后地出去了，留下丈二和尚摸不着头脑的詹姆挠了挠自己乱糟糟的头发，还有疑惑不解的斯内普。

“今天真奇怪，月亮脸。”詹姆喃喃自语道。

“是的，叉子。”卢平回答他。

——————————————

“伊万斯，不许用我的声音那么对鼻涕精说话，恶心死了。”当被莉莉拉到角落里时，真正的小天狼星撇了撇嘴警告她。

“布莱克，你也不许用我的身体对詹姆波特那个自大狂拉拉扯扯！”

“不然你坐过去？”小天狼星故意凑过去对她嬉皮笑脸地说。

“不行，除非你过去和西弗坐一块。”莉莉哼了一声。

“别用我的声音说那个名字好吗，我要吐了。”小天狼星从鼻腔里发出一阵轻蔑的声音。

“你也别用我的声音——话说布莱克，你怎么又把我胸口的扣子给解开了？”

于是正准备过来上课的斯拉格霍恩瞧见不远处角落里的皱着眉头的小天狼星将莉莉拉到身前扶正，然后低下那颗布莱克高贵的头颅，认真地给她系上扣子。

“年轻真好。”这位年老的霍格沃茨魔药课教授摇摇头感叹道。


End file.
